


Imagine Knowing About Leonard’s Death Before He Does

by cammiwrites



Category: DC’s Legends Of Tommorow, Legends Of Tommorow
Genre: DC’s Legends Of Tommorow Angst, F/M, Leonard Snart Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 20:43:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17753180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cammiwrites/pseuds/cammiwrites
Summary: Leonard was always a consistent person in your life... Even after his death.





	Imagine Knowing About Leonard’s Death Before He Does

Sara told you that Leonard had sacrificed himself as soon as they got back to 2016. You were heartbroken even though you had barely got to know the Leonard Snart of your time.

He was a constant throughout your life. Starting at 4 years old. You were scared of the gigantic space ship that landed next to the playground your neglectful mother had left you at. He made sure to get you home safe and for a few years you had believed him to be a figure of your imagination.

When you were 8 years old he showed up again. You saw him at an art museum where you were on a school trip. You ran up to him and waved. He remembered you instantly. For you, it had been 4 years while for him, it had only been 2 weeks. He was nice to you and told you to hide in a closet because he was going to fight a bad man. You knew he was real then because the next day there was a picture of him in the newspaper.

You were 14 the next time you saw him. This time you were living in Central City. You bumped into the Legends outside of the shitty apartment your father was renting.

“What the hell are you doing in this place, kid?” You recognized his drawl.

“Live here. What are you doing here?” You asked with your adolescent sass.

“That’s none of your business” He smirked at you. “How’d you get that black eye?”

“That’s none of your business” You repeated his words.

Your 14 year old self started to have a crush on the mysterious time traveling man. You thought about him alot. Up until you ran away from your abusive father at age 16. From then on you were only interested in surviving the streets.

You were 21 the next time you saw him. You were in the middle of a heist. You were using your looks to steal some billionaires jewlery collection.

“Well aren’t you a little evil mastermind?” He smirked at you from the doorway.

You turned away from the drugged old man and smirked back.

“Does that turn you on?” You winked and he raised an eyebrow.

“Hmm” He hummed.

“Snart. We’re ready to go” You heard a voice yell.

“Maybe another time” You purred and he grinned.

“Maybe”

When you were 25 you became a meta-human. It was a simple power. You could seduce anybody you wanted and you used your powers to help your criminal agenda. That’s what got you locked up in The Flash’s meta-human prison.

The next time you saw Leonard, he wasn’t the Leonard you knew. He helped free you and the other meta-human’s The Flash locked up. He was pretty confused when you greeted him like an old friend. You knew right away that he didn’t know who you were but you enjoyed teasing him. You occasionally teamed up with him for a heist or to help The Flash until Rip Hunter came to take him away on his time traveling journey.

“I go with him, don’t I?” Leonard drawled out as you opened your apartment door.

“Who?” You furrowed your eyebrows. You just woke up and it was the middle of the night.

“The time traveler” He rolled his eyes and pushed his way into your apartment. “You’ve met me before. In the past. That’s why you acted like you knew me when we first met”

You just smirked at him.

“What if I don’t go? How would that change us?” He wondered.

“Us?” You raised an eyebrow.

“You know what I mean” He rolled his eyes.

“Well why wouldn’t you want to go? Think about all the stuff you could steal” You walked towards him and did a little twirl. “And you’ll be able to see me in drug a guy and steal a necklace in slutty clothes”

You guys ended up sleeping together that night. It started off as a quick fuck but it turned into so much more. You realized you were in love with him after he left.

You waited for him to come back so you could tell him how you felt but he never did come back. All you got was Sara Lance showing up at your doorstep to tell you the man you loved sacrificed himself for his team.

You never did get over his death. You stopped being a criminal because too much reminded you of him. You still helped Team Flash whenever you could and at some point the Legends needed your help. That’s when you met the Leonard from the other earth, or Leo. You had mistaken him for your Leonard at first but you quickly realized it wasn’t him. He didn’t hold himself the way your Leonard did. Seeing him was closure for you though. You got to see a version of him one last time and it helped you move on.

When the Legends dropped you back in your time you were able to live your life again. You started dating and even made a little life for yourself.

The next time you saw Leonard Snart was in 2024. You were living in the house you bought with your ex fianće and you worked in a small coffee shop near your house. You hadn’t committed a crime in years and you hadn’t even spoken to the Legends or Team Flash since 2018.

You had mistaken him for Leo when you opened the door.

“Leo! What are you doing here?” You smiled warmly.

“Leo? You’ve never called me that one before, Y/n” He raised an eyebrow.

You stared at him for a second before realizing that this was your Leonard. His stature, the way he spoke… It was him.

“Leonard?” You furrowed your eyebrows.

“You know how much I hate it when you call me by my first name” He rolled his eyes but stopped when he took in your expression.

Your eyes looked sad and your mouth was open slightly like you were shocked to see him.

“I know it’s been a long time but we’re close to killing Savage. I’ll be back in 2016 soon” He said.

You still weren’t able to understand time travel but this must have been him before he died.

“How long have you been gone? On your end?” You furrowed your eyebrows.

“A few months. I actually just ran into 21 year old you. She was… something” He grinned and you almost cried, that’s how much you missed the sound of his drawling voice.

“Yeah” You whispered, still staring at him like he was a ghost… and well, he was.

“What’s wrong?” He asked.

“I-” You stopped yourself from telling him how he died. You knew you shouldn’t. “Leonard I realized something the night you left”

“Oh yeah?” He asked.

“I’m in love with you” You bit your lip to stop yourself from crying. He was finally able to know how you felt.

“I knew that from the way you couldn’t stop blushing around me in 2003” He smirked at you and your laughter turned into tears.

He quickly wrapped his arms around you as you sobbed.

“I’m so sorry” You cried.

“Y/n… What happens to me?” Leonard asks warily. He could tell from the moment you saw him that you knew something he didn’t. “Y/n”

“Nothing” You pull back and wipe your tears. “I just missed you. That’s all”

He could tell you were lying but didn’t push. Instead he kissed you and your heart broke because you knew that this was the last time you would ever feel his cool lips on yours.

“I have to go” He whispered and you nodded.

As he walked down the pathway to the sidewalk you called his name.

“Yes?” Leonard raised his eyebrow at you and you couldn’t help yourself.

“Please… Don’t try and play the hero” You begged.

He gave you his signature smirk and turned around.

“Sweetheart, I would never do that. Remember? We’re the bad guys”

And that was the last time you heard his voice…

 


End file.
